Comparisons and Jealousy
by Brunettesplzyes
Summary: When you're compared to someone almost your whole life, you really start to hate them. What happens when your family is asked by a secret service to join a special training academy. Do you join?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is only an introduction to the fic… Where everything began, so there isn't much hate just yet.

THIS IS A REWRITE OF A PREVIOUS STORY

* * *

><p>Where it all began<p>

It's nearly the summer vacation and Mrs. Kairns knows that her children are getting excited. It's the worst time of year for results at McKinley Elementary School; most of the teachers and children get sidetracked by the excitement of 3 Months of holiday in just a few days. However, test results are still very important and this isn't something that Mrs. Kairns is going to forget.

"Now listen very carefully, children. I've got something very important to tell you all. Something that I am sure you will like. Are you listening?" Mrs. Kairns asks. She smiles as all of the children hold their ear lobes to show that they are listening. It worked, she's grabbed their attention.

"As you know, I've not been very happy with most of your test results. I don't think some of you have been trying very hard. That's why I've bought something very special… And you will only get it if you get 25 out of 25 on your spelling test." Mrs. Kairns says.

Her class look around in disbelief. '_What could this special present be?' _They thought. It's almost too much for some to take.

"Mrs. Kairns, Mrs. Kairns! Please tell us what it is, please!" A small blonde girl with pigtails shouts.

"Hmm, seeing as you asked so nicely, Brittany." Mrs. Kairns gives Brittany a thumbs up which according to Brittany is the best thing ever in terms of praise. Brittany wiggles excitedly in her chair and Mrs. Kairns giggles to herself at the cuteness.

"What I have bought is… a voucher to go to Chuckle Cheesewiz!" Mrs. Kairns whispers dramatically.

She gets the reaction she was looking for, her class cheer and every single face shows excitement. Well, every face apart from one.

"What's Chuckle Cheesewiz?" A small Hispanic girl asks.

"Everyone knows what Chuckle Cheesewiz is. Where are you from, Santana?" Another little blonde girl says.

"Now Lucy, don't be mean," Mrs. Kairns interrupts before things get ugly. "Not everyone comes from Lima. Santana only moved here not so long ago, you need to remember that."

As a teacher, she feels a little bad for Santana. She can only guess that Santana's life must be better here than where it used to be. By the sounds of what she's heard from Santana, she doesn't go out much and where she used to live was very scary. But it's made Santana a very strong little girl. Mrs. Kairns has never once seen her cry, Santana's the only child who she has never seen cry. Possibly in all of her years teaching kindergarten.

"Shut up Lucy before I punch you in your stupid, big, ugly head!" Santana shouts. The class gasps in shock.

"Santana!" Mrs. Kairns says sternly. She's the only teacher who can control Santana. "You must not speak in my classroom like that. Do you want to visit Principle Simmons again?"

"Not really," Santana frowns.

"Right, well enough of that," Mrs. Kairns says. "Now now, where was I?"

"Chuckle Cheesewiz…" She hears the voices of various children say.

"Oh yes, yes, I remember now. Chuckle Cheesewiz is a very fun play area with lots of slides and climbing frames and there is even pizza!" Mrs. Kairns says enthusiastically. Everyone smiles, even Santana.

"But you will only get the voucher if you get 100% on your spelling test and I think you deserve it."

Mrs. Kairns knows that there will be more than one child who gets 100%. She's already prepared for this. Her 'runners up' presents are a pack of lollipops, a bouncy ball, and some bubbles all wrapped in some party bags. As for the rest of the class, she's bought some medals so they feel just as happy, too.

Mrs. Kairns didn't however imagine this to happen…

As she looks through the tests the next evening, she finds that there are only two children with top marks. And these are the only two children who she least wanted to choose from. Oh, what on earth was she going to do, she wondered.

Should she choose Brittany Pierce, who has always been a lovely and caring little girl with lots of friends?

Or was Mrs. Kairns to choose Santana Lopez, who has been known for her attitude towards other children, yet has always shown herself, Mrs. Kairns, a whole lot of respect? This is a girl who had never even heard of Chuckle Cheesewiz, never mind been to it.

Oh yes, it was a tough decision all right, but Mrs. Kairns was confident with her final say.

* * *

><p>"Children, could I have your attention please?" says the following day, the last before summer vacation. The school bell is about to ring and the children are raring to go home.<p>

Her children are smart, they know what she's about to say. They've been waiting for it for an entire two days.

"I would like to say that the results of the test yesterday was a tie. But the person I would like to give the voucher to is, drumroll please," Mrs. Kairns whispers again.

The children giggle as they all tap their tables gently.

"Santana Lopez!" announces.

The children frown yet clap their hands anyway. Santana looks like she's in disbelief about the fact that she won something. It's what Mrs. Kairns needs to know that she made the right decision.

As Santana's present is handed out, she slowly hands out everything else for the other children. She dismisses them all, but asks for Brittany to stay behind. Mrs. Kairns heart breaks as Brittany looks like she's about to cry.

"Why didn't I get anything, Mrs. Kairns? Did I do bad?" Brittany mumbles.

"No, no, my dear, not at all!" Mrs. Kairns says quickly. "Quite the opposite, actually! You got full marks, too! Which is why I wanted to speak to you alone."

Brittany smiles brightly as she waits for Mrs. Kairns to continue.

"I wanted to let you know that I have been very very proud of you all through out the year. You've always done well in tests, you've always been nice to the other children, and all of the other teachers say you're very sweet, too." Mrs. Kairns pauses, she feels herself getting a little emotional.

Its children like Brittany that Mrs. Kairns says help her understand why her job is so amazing. Of course there are days where she feels like there is no hope, but when she receives the love and respect from children like Brittany, she knows it's all worth it.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't give you the Chuckle Cheesewiz voucher? Or any present for the matter?" Mrs. Kairns asks.

"Is it because Santana has never been to Chuckle Cheesewiz?" Brittany asks shyly.

"Yes, honey. That is exactly why. Did you feel sad that you didn't get the Chuckle Cheesewiz voucher?" She asks Brittany, seriously.

"No, because I think Santana deserved it. Even if she's a little mean sometimes. But she's pretty and she's nice to me, so I am happy, too," Brittany says with a hint of a blush on her face.

Mrs. Kairns says nothing. She doesn't know what to say. How can a 5 year old girl be so mature, she wonders.

"Your parents must be very proud, huh Brittany?" Mrs. Kairns asks.

"I guess so. I'd be pretty proud, too!" Brittany says, causing Mrs. Kairns to laugh loudly.

"You better go now, your Mommy and Daddy will be wondering where you are!" Mrs. Kairns says.

Brittany hugs her teacher and just as she's about to run out the door, Mrs. Kairns shouts.

"Wait, Brittany! Don't forget your present!"

"I got a present, too?" Brittany says, excitedly.

"Of course! I wanted to wait until all your friends had gone so that they didn't get sad," Mrs. Kairns says.

Brittany smiles in amazement as she opens up the little party bag.

"Wow, bubbles!" Brittany gasps. "Thank you, Mrs. Kairns!"

Brittany turns to leave again but they are interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Pierce themselves!

She smiles as she greets Brittany's parents. She explains everything that has happened to them in the past few days and tells them that they should be very proud. And they are. Mrs. Kairns knows that Brittany will get spoiled once she's home and quite honestly, she thinks she deserves it.

Life, however, doesn't stay so happy for Brittany.

Over the summer vacation, she feels a horrible presence forming deep inside her. She starts to meet Santana everywhere. At Dance Class, Gymnastics, and even Soccer practice. Santana is very talented. Something she hears the other parents say often. Instead of feeling happy for Santana, she starts to feel… jealous.

This is strange for Brittany, who has always looked at the good in people. Maybe it's just because there is only a month's difference in age between them, yet Santana is much better with her grades and her sports. Well, all sports apart from dance. No one will ever be able to beat Brittany in dance. Still, Brittany is almost always second best and it's starting to make Brittany a little sad.

Thankfully, due to having two of the best 5-nearly-6 year olds on their Soccer team, Gymnastics team, Dance group – you name it, Brittany and Santana's teams win pretty much every league they enter.

This is something that the parents don't miss. Even the men in the black suits and shiny badges are paying close attention.

Two men in sleek black suits have appeared at various events that both girls have taken part in. Mrs. Pierce swears that she saw them on the last day of school, too. Parents' murmur and gossip about who they could possibly be.

The Pierce and Lopez parents are about to find out sooner than they may think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So please let me know whether you think I should continue this. I'd like to give my beta **purplepoppasquat** a huge thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

It takes nearly 295 days of inspection when the so-called "creepy guys in jackets" finally make their first move. A letter is forged to both of the girls' families from their school. They are asked to meet at a popular restaurant in a derelict part of town. The girls' parents don't question it, they are always invited to different celebrations with the school. This one seems no different. There's the same school logo, the same signature from the principle, the same text… everything.

What happens, however, is definitely not a school celebration. It has nothing to do with William McKinley elementary school at all.

As usual, the Pierce family arrives at 'Breadstix' early. The streetlights have inconveniently broken and a thick layer of clouds hides the moon. Now, most people wouldn't normally have noticed this. Or at least not until they were approached by the very men you've had your suspicions about for a while.

"NSA, come with us please," says the tall skinny brown haired man as he shows a shiny gold badge on his chest.

Mr. Pierce is worried. He has noticed these men for just over a year now and is worried for his family.

"No way. I'm with my family, what is wrong?" Mr. Pierce says, shielding Brittany from view.

"Please sir. This is something that you won't regret. My name is Percy Waddon. It's about your family, more so your daughter. We think she's got something incredible, and we'd like-"

"What do you mean she's got something incredible? She's 6 years old… What do you want with us? " Mr. Pierce asks calmly. He doesn't know why, but he trusts Percy. He doesn't feel as threatened as he did at first.

"Look, please just come with us. You can keep your cell phones if you don't trust us. We are part of the military ourselves. If you're not convinced within 30 minutes, you are free to go." Percy says. His co-worker nods in agreement. He stays silent, however.

"How about you come in our car? And I drive. My wife and daughter stay here. Any funny business and you're gone." Mr. Pierce says. Mrs. Pierce lets out a whimper of fear.

"Just go to the restaurant honey, it will be fine." Mr. Pierce says giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a deal. But we must wait for another family first. You know of the Lopez family, yes?" Percy asks.

Brittany lets go of her mother's hand and tries to walk forward to speak to Percy herself, but her mother pulls her back. She doesn't want Brittany talking to a stranger. Mr. Pierce may think that these two men are okay to talk to, but Mrs. Pierce definitely doesn't want Brittany being near them right now.

"Is Santana coming, too?" Brittany asks. She sees enough of Santana everywhere she goes.

"Shh, Brittany," Mrs. Pierce scolds.

"Yes, her family has been asked to come, too. Whether they listen or not is up to them," Percy smiles at Brittany.

"Right then, erm, shall we go and wait in the car?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"Sure. It definitely beats being out here in the cold." Percy says.

Soon enough, the Lopez family arrives. Both Mr and Mrs Lopez are apprehensive about whether to trust the men claiming to be in the NSA or not. Mr Pierce explains that he will be going alone with the FBI and asks Mr Lopez to join him. Mr. Lopez agrees almost instantly and was thinking of doing the same thing.

Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce wave as they drive down the road in Mr. Pierce's car.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Santana asks quietly.

"Yes, I think so, honey," Mrs. Lopez says, forcing a smile. She can't deny that she's a little worried. She looks over at Mrs. Pierce and feels slightly relieved when she's not the only one trying to put a brave face on for her daughter.

"Let's go get a table… Sorry my love, I don't know your name?" Mrs. Lopez asks kindly.

"My name is Debbie." Debbie says as she holds out her hand. "I'm afraid I don't know yours, either." She smiles.

"Elisa." Mrs. Lopez returns the handshake and smiles. "Pleased to meet you."

The ladies make their way inside as they try to act brave in front of their daughters.

Meanwhile, over with Mr Pierce and Lopez, things are going more calmly than they imagined.

"Please take us to somewhere quiet, where we aren't likely to be overheard," Percy asks politely.

"Can you at least tell us what this is about?" Mr. Lopez asks.

"This is about your daughters. We think they would be of great use to us," Percy says.

"_To us?_ What do you mean '_to us'_? They are children," Mr. Lopez replies.

"Well, to the government. Your daughters have the perfect record for becoming everything we need in the future," Percy says. "Just pull over there, please," He says, pointing to an empty side road besides a field.

"But our girls are only 6 years (old)!" Mr. Lopez says.

"Yes, this is something we are aware of, sir. But the girls aren't going to work for us straight away. They will endure years and years of training. It won't be easy, but it will be totally worth it in the end," Percy says.

"But what will our girls become? Why do they need training? What is this 'future' you're speaking of?" Mr. Lopez asks. Mr. Pierce nods in agreement.

"They will help serve and protect the country from criminal masterminds and terrorists. They would need training for many different purposes – to help prepare for what things they will see, to physically train them as you would for someone in the military, to help them learn the best way to protect themselves from weapons, to learn how to prevent a bomb from exploding… The possibilities of what your girls will be able to accomplish are endless," the other agent says, talking for the first time that night. He has a very deep voice that makes both Mr. Pierce and Lopez understand that he's not someone to be messed with. Percy nods his head in agreement.

Mr. Pierce and Lopez pause for a moment as they think through what has just been said.

"This sounds dangerous," Mr. Pierce says quietly.

"Oh, we cannot promise that it won't be dangerous. But your girls will be trained to deal with dangerous situations. They will be wearing protective gear almost all the time. They won't be out in what we call 'the real world' until their early 20's," Percy says.

"What's in it for our girls?" Mr. Lopez asks, but he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"This is a rare job opportunity that many people dream of. They will have 6 figure salaries. Possibly even more later in life. Not only do they have a great salary once they begin work, but they have a monthly income the day they start training. While it may only be a couple thousand a month, it's something the girls can feel proud of." Percy says.

"One more thing," Mr. Lopez says. "How did you find our girls?"

"Oh, it was quite easy. We just looked at the top grades in all the elementary schools and from there we asked teachers and principles about children who they believed would be successful. We asked about their families, too. We needed people who were trustworthy. Your girls were our best bets from McKinley Elementary, which had the best grades in the state. Even though they were some of the youngest children there. That's how we knew we had to find them and speak to you," the other agent says.

"Can we think about it? What if our girls don't want to do this job?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"You can have all the time you need. Within reason, of course. Your daughters will be able to start training at their new school whenever you're ready."

"New school?" Mr. Lopez asks. "We've only just settled in here. How far away is this new school?"

"More or less 1,500 miles," the other agent says.

Mr. Lopez frowns. This is not something he expected. Hell. This whole meeting wasn't something he expected.

"We have to move to another state?" Mr. Lopez asks.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But fortunately, we find suitable houses for the both of you, your jobs can be relocated if you wish and we give you a $5,000 bonus every month. Please consider our offer," Percy says.

Again, Mr. Pierce and Lopez sit in silence as they think about what they will say to their wives.

"Why do you need the girls at this age? Why not have them when they are older?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"Because we believe that training them from a young age leads to a better outcome both for the girls and for the country. Your girls aren't the only children to have been picked. There have been about two children picked from every state. We think that having them at this age, giving them a psychologist, someone to talk to about anything they like, will help them decide whether or not they like this opportunity or not," the other agent says. Mr. Pierce wants to know his name and tries to not so subtly look for a name tag.

"Do you really think that as someone from the NSA, I'd be wearing a name tag?" The other agent says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, it would be nice to know your name," says Mr. Pierce shyly.

"You can call me Agent S. Or just S, if that's easier," Agent S says.

"Thanks, S. So, why would our girls need a psychologist? Are they subject to seeing things that could scar them?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"They will have psychologists to help us understand whether this is too much for them or not. This is something new. We have never done something like this before – trained children from a young age. Maybe people think it's wrong, but it could lead to a better and safer future for everyone. If the psychologists believe that this training is causing any of our children unnecessary stress, we will let them leave the program and help the family with any issues needed," Agent S says, patiently.

Percy and Agent S understand that it will take the parents time to think about it. They ask Mr. Pierce to drive them back to their vehicle parked outside of 'Breadstix' and give them both a card to take home and call them once they have made a decision.

Mr. Lopez and Pierce wave to the agents as they drive away. They know full well that their wives are staring out the window at them, anxious of what they've been spoken to about. They make their way to the restaurant to sit down with their wives, both unsure of how they will react.

Of course once they both sit down, they are bombarded with questions. Mr. Lopez invites the Pierce family to stay the night at his house to talk about everything in a safer environment. The Pierces accept the offer, but decide to go home to get a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, both families arrive at the Lopez mansion and tell the girls to go play upstairs.<p>

"Want to play with my Barbie dollies?" Brittany asks, happily. She doesn't have friends at her house very often. Even though she gets annoyed at Santana being everywhere she goes, she's excited to have her first sleep over. She is excited to show Santana her new Barbie toys she got for her birthday.

"Dollies are for babies. Don't you ever read story books?" Santana asks.

Brittany frowns, not expecting to be insulted.

"You're mean. Big girls play with dollies, too!" Brittany says.

"Yeah, big baby girls! So, you don't want to read a story with me?" Santana asks, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Okay." Brittany says, trying not to cry. She doesn't understand how someone can be so mean.

"Don't cry," Santana says quietly. "I didn't mean to make you sad. I don't like seeing girls cry."

"Okay," Brittany says wiping her eyes. "Why don't you like seeing girls cry? What about boys crying?"

"Because boys are stupid and smelly," Santana says.

"Oh yeah!" Brittany agrees.

* * *

><p>"They want our daughters to be working with bombs and capturing terrorists? No way! Absolutely not!" Elisa says, thinking her husband and guest are crazy.<p>

"I have to agree," Debbie says. "I don't think I like the idea of this. They are so young…"

"I agree that they're young. But they will be trained to deal with the troubles they would face. They will be heroes, honey," Mr. Pierce says.

"Yes Peter, of course I know that. And I think the idea of her being a hero is great, but it's also terrifying. My baby girl…" Debbie mumbles.

"They will have salaries which are beyond our dreams… Even more than I earn, Elisa," Mr. Lopez, who is a well-paid doctor, says.

"I don't like it at all, Antonio," Elisa says. "Money is nothing. What if they are unhappy?"

"They will have a psychologist who will look after their mental health. If they aren't happy, they can leave. They earn money as soon as they start. Think of what they could do! Who they would protect!" Antonio says.

"Oh yeah, and how much will that cost us?" Elisa says, rolling her eyes.

"Free of charge! Their healthcare, their lessons, their training… It's all paid for by the government! This is a once in a life time opportunity," Antonio says.

"I'm sorry, Antonio, but this is something we will have to think about," Debbie says.

"Naturally, Debbie. Ourselves, too. We have been given all the time that we need," Antonio replies.

"We need to talk to our girls, too. Will they even understand what they are being asked to do?" Elisa says sadly.

Even though both parents know that their daughters are much smarter than the average 6 year old, they are unsure whether their daughters will truly understand what they are being asked to do.

"Allow us to show you to our guest room. We can check up on the girls on the way there." Elisa says with a half smile to her visitors.

"Thank you," Debbie says. "Sorry I haven't said it sooner, but your house is truly beautiful."

"Oh, why thank you mi amor." Elisa says, flattered by her guests comment.

"Santana's room is just here, I wonder if they are already sl-" Antonio pauses as he looks into his daughters bedroom.

Sure enough, Brittany and Santana are already sleeping. Brittany has an arm around Santana and is cuddling her close.

"Adorable." Peter says.

The parents walk away and leave their daughters to sleep in peace. As they tuck themselves into bed, they all have one thing on their mind.

_Are they too young?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So hmmmm what oh what are the parents going to say?

Please leave a review to let me know what you think! It only makes me write faster ;)

A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY BETA purplepoppasquat (gurl why is your name so hard to spell) FOR BEING AMAZING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You Again**

**A/N**: So this is the last chapter of childhood and from after this chapter onwards it will be the present tense when Brittana will be working together.

To anyone outside the US, please not that a noogie is nothing sexual… it's when someone rubs their knuckles on your head and it hurts like hell… you'll understand why I'm explaining this when you read the chapter. I just didn't want you to think I was a monster.

**This is my last update for this fic. Leave me your thoughts if you want me to continue it... Before I re-uploaded this, I hadn't updated since last year... but if enough people want me to update this, I will.**

* * *

><p>It takes one week.<p>

A whole week before a final decision is made. So many questions had been asked in-between.

Both parents arrange a meeting at the Lopez household to speak with Percy and Agent S. No one knows what to say once Percy and Agent S sit down and make themselves comfortable. The awkward silence is too much and finally, Antonio clears his throat.

"Before we make our final decision, we have one more question." Antonio says.

"By all means, ask away!" Percy smiles.

"We want to know about the school the girls will be attending. Is it a good school? I mean, are the grades-?" Antonio begins.

"The best! The school that Brittany and Santana will be attending is slightly different to your average school. It's two hours longer and they learn geography from a much younger age."

"2 hours longer? Surely 6 hours is long enough?" Elisa frowns.

"They have 3 recesses throughout the day. It's broken up nicely. They don't do more than 2 hours of solid work at a time. The teachers are amazing; they understand that children don't like to be kept inside all day. Half of the work is practical… It's teaching I've never seen before! I've never seen children so excited to learn," Percy says.

"And their training for the IS- what is it called?… That doesn't start until they are older, right?" Debbie asks, worried of the answer.

"IAT, it stands for 'Intelligence Against Terrorism' and goodness no! They need a childhood! This isn't a brainwashing facility compared to what many people think! The girls need to have a mind, thoughts of their own before beginning training that could alter the way that they see the world," Percy replies.

Both sets of parents breathe a sigh of relief.

Hearing about this amazing new school pretty much confirms both parents' tough decision. Even if the girls don't want to become members of the IAT they are still given the choice to attend the school and work towards a different profession.

"Very well…" Debbie says. "I think we've all pretty much agreed that we're in."

"Excellent!" says Percy, "I'll speak to our boss and find out more about when we are going to move you to Wyoming. Expect a call soon. I'm going to guess that you would both like to live near each other? Neighbors, if possible?"

"That would be brilliant. Thank you, Percy. For everything," Peter says.

As Percy and Agent S make their way to the door, Percy pauses as he remembers something.

"Now, there is one thought you may like to know," Percy says. "Because of the careers that your girls may be partaking in, security at their new school, and with you as well, will be top notch. The databases give false names. There is no way for names to be found on the internet or anything else for the matter. The only way a person will know your girls names is if the girls tell them themselves. The teachers will of course learn them, but other than that… It's for safety, really. Just an extra precaution," Percy explains when the parents look horrified.

"Anyway, we will speak to you soon. Goodbye and thank you for the coffee, Elisa, it was perfect!" Percy says.

Agent S mumbles a thank you as he makes his way out of the door.

* * *

><p>By the time both families have settled into their new homes in the countryside of Wyoming, school is just around the corner. Somehow, Percy's boss managed to find them 2 houses right next to each other with no neighbors for miles. Not only was the location great, but the houses were beautiful, too.<p>

6 bedrooms each, in case other family members stay with them, they were sent to another state after all… The houses are modern enough. It's not like they have to make any changes to the house. It seems too perfect to believe.

Summer ends and when 1st grade begins, Brittany and Santana aren't happy to find that they've been put in the same class. They wonder if their parents are up to it, seeing as they are best friends. Still, at least they don't have to sit next to each other. For the first time in her life, Santana is thankful that she has to sit next to a boy.

Even in a classroom full of other near geniuses, both Brittany and Santana continue to get top grades. Elementary school flies by and before they know it, Brittany and Santana are in middle school. They have a much better understanding of what they are being asked to do as a career. Even though 11 is still too young to make such a big decision they know that they still need to try to get the best grades possible, no matter what.

As the girls become stronger, physically, due to all the gymnastics and soccer they do, Agent S made a suggestion one night as he was babysitting. Both he and Percy babysit for free because as they have gotten to know both families over the years, they've become good friends. Instead of finding your typical teenage girl to babysit, Brittany asked for either Agent S or Percy to babysit and they surprisingly said yes. Maybe it's because they don't have any children themselves, but they love spending time with the girls.

"I think it would be a good idea for you ladies to take up karate. What do you think?" Agent S asks.

"I think it's a great idea, big gay S," Santana smiles. She loves to piss agent S off. Even Brittany has to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe I'll tell your parents you've been watching South Park at bed time, Santana…" Agent S replies, shocking Santana.

"You wouldn't!" Santana gasps.

"Try me," Agent S teases. "Besides, do you even know what gay means? That can be very offensive."

"Of course I do. It means you like men. I don't really think you're gay. I'm only kidding. Percy, though…" Santana says.

"Percy has a girlfriend!" Agent S says.

"So, loads of gay guys have girlfriends," Santana says.

"Goodness me, Santana. You know far too much for your age," Agent S laughs as he pulls Santana into a hug and gives her a noogie.

"Ow! Stop it! I'll tell your boss you've been hurting me! Ahh!" Santana shouts.

"Oh no! Not my boss! What ever will I do?" Agent S says, sarcastically. He lets Santana go and she fixes her hair.

"Meanie," Santana frowns and Brittany smiles.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, Brittany. You're next," Agent S laughs as Brittany gets up and runs away to hide.

"Where, oh where, could she be?" Agent S asks.

"She will be on top of the bookshelf, like always," Santana says.

"Shut up, Santana!" Brittany shouts and sure enough, Agent S finds her on top of the bookshelf in the Pierce living room.

It's far too high for Agent S to reach and he has to admit defeat.

"Well, you have to go to sleep at one point, don't you, Brittany?" Agent S says with a chuckle.

"Nope!" Brittany shouts, but she knows she's going to have to get down at one point.

Brittany knows what she's going to do. She has to wait until Agent S is distracted. Sure enough, he gets bored and goes to watch TV. As his back faces Brittany and he settles with watching 'Pimp My Ride'.

Brittany has always been fast. She swings her legs over the edge and climbs as quickly as she can. Brittany manages to make it to the stairs before she feels someone grab her and carry her over their shoulder.

"No! You're crushing me with your big, hairy arms!" Brittany shouts.

"What is this? Be horrible to S day?" Agent S asks, pretending to cry.

"No, we love you, really, S!" Brittany says.

"Yeah, it's true. You're like our black uncle or something," Santana agrees. Brittany gives her a 'you can't say that!' look and Agent S gives a booming laugh.

"Oh Santana… You really aren't afraid to say what you think, do you? It will get you in trouble one day, you know," Agent S smiles and looks at his watch. "It's almost half 10! Your parents are going to kill me! You should have been in bed hours ago."

"It's okay, we can tell them you put us to bed at 8, if you want? We like having you over. You're more fun than Percy. He doesn't play games with us," Brittany says.

"Aww, that's sweet Brittany, but it's okay. I'll tell them the truth, because you should always be honest," Agent S smiles at her kindness.

Agent S puts the girls to bed and when the parents arrive 30 minutes later, he tells them that the girls have been great, as always. Sometimes he feels sad that the girls will have to grow up eventually. Both he and Percy have gotten pretty close with them, since knowing them for the past 6 years.

* * *

><p>By the time the girls reach high school, a tough decision is made. Do they want to continue a profession in IAT? Do they really believe this is a career for them?<p>

All Santana wants to do is prove that women can do just as brilliantly as men can, if not better. She wants to be seen as an idol for females everywhere. But in a job where you're not even supposed to exist, it's pretty hard.

As for Brittany, all she wants to do is help make the world a better place. Whether that be as a policewoman, doctor, therapist… Brittany is open for anything. She thinks she knows what her decision will be. Brittany is pretty confident in making her own decisions. Knowing the fact that whatever happens, you can always change your career no matter what age you are, makes Brittany feel like she's made the right decision.

The girls are soon introduced to 'Graham'.

Graham happens to be their new boss and even though they've never met or seen his face, they can tell he's a strict, but very caring man with a near perfect understanding of the world. They communicate through voice only. Most people would feel uncomfortable working for someone they have never met. But with the IAT, your identity is your most valued possession. You don't want anyone to know who you are.

Brittany guesses that Graham has a happy, loving family at home and can understand why he doesn't want anyone to know anything about him. Santana thinks it's a little over the top but she couldn't care less as long as she has a job to do.

Brittany and Santana part their ways and move to different countries. Brittany gets based in Washington, D.C, whereas Santana moves to London and works overseas. She's happy because she's always wanted to visit Europe, London especially. Her parents visit frequently and she couldn't be happier. Santana has a thing for European girls but has never had a serious relationship.

It's not something Santana would like to admit, but she's afraid of letting people in. She feels like she's putting women in danger by being with them. But Santana is tough. She doesn't need to date someone to feel good about herself. She's the highest ranked female in the whole of the IAT London base.

Life has been perfect. Both girls are allowed to shine and nothing is going to stop them from becoming their absolute best. Even the fact that they will be working with a partner for the next mission excited them. They've never had to work with a partner before. Brittany is pretty excited but Santana is pissed. She prefers to work alone. There are fewer distractions involved.

Not only do they have to work on a mission with their new partner, they have to live with them for at least the next 6 months. Santana thinks that the only good thing about this is that she gets to live rent free in New York.

"Hey, big gay Agent S," Santana says, lying down on the sofa taking up as much room as possible. Agent S looks uncomfortable and slowly slides away from Santana. "Who's my new partner? Have you heard anything about him? I bet he tries to get in my pants."

Agent S smiles at this. He's known of the girls'… dislike for each other for years now. He's going to tease the crap out of Santana.

"Oh, it's no guy you'll be working with," Agent S smirks and he wiggles his eyebrows. He's always thought that Santana's hate for Brittany was something a little different than hate.

"What? Why are you talking like that? And why are you laugh- No. No way," Santana frowns. She had a gut feeling this was going to happen. "You're just winding me up."

"We will see about that," Agent S laughs.

Santana looks horrified.

"You're lying. She was never late for anything. And she's already-" Santana looks down at her Rolex, "3 and a half minutes late!"

Agent S snorts with laughter again. He has always known that Santana was a little overdramatic. His laughter dies down as they hear footsteps running up the stairs.

There's a wisp of blonde hair, long legs, and flushed cheeks as someone runs into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to let Lord Tubbington in before I left the house!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there we go! Now for the anger to really begin!

Thank you so much to my beta purplepoppasquat whose name is as hard to spell as ever! You're amazing!


End file.
